Conventionally, this type of coaxial cable connector is known to have a connector body 10 and a securing ring 20. As shown in FIG. 15(a), the connector body 10 has a tubular insertion section 12 that is insertable between an insulation member 6 around a core wire 4 of a coaxial cable 2 and a woven conductor 8 around the insulation member 6, a flange section 14 that is provided around the insertion section 12 to position the coaxial cable, a fitting section 16 that is rotatably provided at the insertion section 12, on the opposite side of the coaxial cable, and into which an object to be connected, such as an F-type relay, an F-type antenna terminal and so on, can be screwed. The securing ring 20 is used to pressure-bond and fix the coaxial cable 2 to the insertion section 12 of the connector body 10 from an outer periphery of the coaxial cable 2, after the insertion section 12 of the connector body 10 is inserted to an inner periphery of the woven conductor 8 of the coaxial cable 2 (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-167963, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-108566 and so on, for example).
When attaching this type of coaxial cable connector to the coaxial cable 2, a tip end of the coaxial cable 2 is processed as follows. Firstly, a cover member 9 around the woven conductor 8 is removed by a predetermined length of La from the tip end of the coaxial cable 2. The woven conductor 8 is then folded back rearward along an edge of the cover member 9. Thereafter, the insulation member 6 inside the woven conductor 8 is cut off to protrude on the tip end side by a predetermined length of Lb. As a result, the core wire 4 is exposed by a predetermined length of Lc.
After the processing of the coaxial cable 2, the coaxial cable connector is fixed to the coaxial cable 2, as shown in FIG. 15(b). That is, after the securing ring 20 is fitted to the coaxial cable 2, the connector body 10 is inserted from the tip end side of the coaxial cable 2 such that the insulation member 6 is passed into the insertion section 12. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 15(c), the securing ring 20 is moved toward the tip end side of the coaxial cable 2 to be arranged around the insertion section 12. A pair of pressure-bonding projections 22, 24 provided in a protruding manner on the securing ring 20 are then pressure-bonded with a pair of pliers or the like (see FIGS. 15(d) and (e)).